


A Shot in The Dark

by EyeToMeetYou



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: I Haven't Written a Fanfic in Years, I'm heartbroken and projecting my feelings so here we go, M/M, No one asked for it but its happening, Not Beta Read, Please Forgive me, coffee shop AU, no one can tell me that Fink doesn't use japanese emoticons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeToMeetYou/pseuds/EyeToMeetYou
Summary: Venomous was bored with his life, and he really didn't see the point of putting effort into changing that.Then he got dragged into a family that runs on coffee, an unexpected love interest (he really didn't see it coming), and trying to keep his sanity intact.At least he wasn't bored anymore.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Shot in The Dark

Venomous stood in the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. It was morning, and the house was quiet. While usually he would relish the silence, sometimes it just made him think too much on the most ridiculous topics.  
  
Like how there weren't a lot of things that Venomous hated in the world.

Okay, that was an _blatant_ lie.

But there was something he hated above anything else- 

And it was the stale, mundane _boredom_ that has filled every corner of his life. His life was like clockwork at this point, every second that ticked away was in sync with every step he took. His routine was flawless, and while he usually took immense pride in making everything he does flawless- it was suffocated him most days.   
  
His phone vibrated, taking him out of his thoughts. He pulled out his phone to read a text.   
  
_Cosma: The meeting with the board at 3:45 has been cancelled, we’ll reschedule for two weeks from now._ _  
_ _  
_ He could only loudly sigh, of course it was.   
  
_Venomous: k._ _  
_ _  
_ He hadn’t wanted to go to the meeting anyway, but it had given him an excuse to leave the house for the day. The only time he ever seemed to leave was either to do with work, or Fink. Speaking of Fink….   
  
His eyes spied some papers on the kitchen table, he saw her name sprawled on the top corner. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile a bit, she had forgotten her homework. _Again_ .   
  
He was starting to think that she was doing this on purpose at his point. With his phone still in hand, he sent her a message.   
  
_Venomous: Fink, you forgot your homework on the table. Again._

His phone vibrated before he could close the text app.   
  
_Fink: Oh did i? Such a terrible accident, such a shame. Whoops Sorry about that boss_ _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_ _  
_ _  
_ While as her parental figure, he should be more stern with her- even though her cheekiness did amuse him.   
  
_Venomous: Would you like me to drop it off to you?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Fink: You’d be the best boss in the whole wide world if you diiiddd. You know what would make you an even better boss?_ _  
_ _  
_ He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.   
  
_Venomous: What would that be?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Fink: Could you pick me up a caramel ribbon crunch frappe on the way? You’re the besssttt_ _  
_ _  
_ _Venomous: I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll be on my way._ _  
_ _  
_ He shook his head, he really shouldn’t indulge her like this.   
  
Oh well. He was already dress for the day anyway,   
  
He dumped his remaining coffee down the sink, it had been too bitter for him anyway.   
  


* * *

  
Venomous pulled his car into the nearly empty lot in front of _“StarBox.”_ He was sure this was the place that Fink would order that...concoction. Walking in, he took note of the metallic and sweet smells in the air. What a...different kind of mixture.   
  
Looking at the counter, he could see why. Two humanoid robots were present in the shop, both in uniform. One orange, texting away on her phone. The other was red, wiping down the surfaces in the shop, whistling a random tune away.   
  
How...interesting.   
  
Walking up to the counter, he casted his eyes over the menu on the wall. He spotted the beverage that Fink had asked for.   
  
“Excuse me, could I get a medium caramel ribbon crunch to go?”   
  
His eyes glanced down, a small sign on the counter that said “Try our mystery special. A new drink everyday. No refunds.” He eyed the sign questionably. Who would spend their money on something they’re not sure they would like to begin with? How wasteful.   
  
So why did the words “And one of those mystery specials as well?” The robot, the name tag reading “Shannon”, gave him a lazy stare.   
“Yeah, whatever. Name?”   
  
“Professor” was all he gave her. He wasn’t really fond of giving his name out for everyone to hear.   
  
“Okay, that will be 8 technos.” While Venomous wasn’t particularly stingy on money, he inwardly cringed that two coffees cost that much. Still he paid, and took a seat. At a nearby table.   
  
And he waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
15 minutes passed and he couldn’t help the growing irritation. The cashier had stayed at her post, still browsing her phone, and the other robot in the room was still off in his own world cleaning away.   
  
Another minute passed and he stood up, he wasn’t about to be here all day.   
  
Walking up back to the counter, he gave the girl a stern look. She didn’t look concerned in the least.   
  
“I know you must be...busy...but I have to ask, has there been any progress with those drinks?” He asked, politely as much as he could manage.   
  
“Oh that. Let me check.” She shifted to look behind him,”HEY DARRELL, where’s Raymond? This guy is still waiting for his drinks”   
  
The robot, Darrell, turned around in their direction.   
  
“Oh! The Raymond that's supposed to be here is at a game today.”   
  
“That was today? Ugh,” Shannon had a disgusted look on her face, “Could you make it then? I’m really busy over here.”   
  
“Busy? You’ve been browsing your phone for the last hour! Make it yourself.”   
  
“Make it MYSELF? How dare you-” and thus issued a rather loud and annoying fight between the two, with Venomous locked in the middle of it all. He was ready to just leave, until a new voice entered the conversation.   
  
“What on EARTH are you two arguing about?!” Venomous saw a short, round man bust out of a door that was behind Shannon. He looked a bit of a mess, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, dark stains on his shirt, and one of his suspenders slipping over so slightly off his shoulder.Face frowned into a pout.   
  
It was...a bit distracting. Weirdly enough  
  
“DADDY!” If Venomous had been drinking anything, he would have done a spit take for sure.   
  
_‘Daddy??’_ He squinted at the three of them. He watched them all argue, both the robots point at each other and blaming each other for something. He only zoned back in when a finger got pointed at him.   
  
“-AND RAYMOND ISN’T HERE TO MAKE THE DRINKS FOR THIS GUY HERE, AND HE’S THE ONLY ONE WITH THE RECIPES INSTALLED, AND-”   
  
“SHUT. UP.” The short man had his palm pressed to his face, he looked over in Venomous direction, his face quickly redding up at making eye contact. 

“I’m so sorry about this, uh?” The man managed to say. Venomous kept his face and voice neutral as possible.  
  
“Professor.” He bit out.   
  
“I’m so sorry about this Professor, let me get those drinks for you right away!” And like that, the man quickly got to work. Venomous had to admit he was surprised that the man could move so fast.   
  
And just like that, his drinks were ready to go.   
  
“...Thanks.” He picked them up, and headed for the door.   
  
“C-Come back anytime!” The man behind the counter stammered. The only reply Venomous gave him was the door shutting behind him. He was already behind on getting Fink her homework. He put the drinks in the cup holders and headed his way to the school. 

He was never coming here again. 

* * *

He sat in his car in the parking lot, waiting for Fink to get out of class so he could handover her work.   
  
He couldn’t help the leftover feelings of irritation that clung. Just being in that place for so long had gotten his nerves worked up- it just goes to show you that no matter where you go, there will always be obnoxious people somewhere.  
  
He eyed his forgotten drink. He wasn’t sure he even wanted it anymore. 

Well he did pay for it. A sip wouldn’t hurt.   
  
This mystery drink, had been hot when he first got it, now was slightly cooled off. He took a small sip, testing its taste.   
  
And...it was surprisingly pleasant.   
  
He couldn’t tell what each flavor was, but the mixture of cinnamon and coffee filled his senses.   
  
It reminded him of when he was younger and he binged on cinnamon flavored lollipops, the hot flavor burning and enticing his tongue.   
  
He should buy some for old times sake.   
  
He was brought back when he heard a light tap on his window. He looked over to see Fink smiling and looking in on him. He rolled down the window and smiled at her.   
  
“Hey kiddo, got a delivery here for you.” He handed the papers and her drink over. She stuffed her papers in her bag carelessly, and took to drinking her drink with gusto.   
  
“Thanks boss! You got yourself something? I thought you didn’t like overpriced coffee?” She tried to peer her way into his drink, he laughed at her curiosity.   
  
“Just trying something new is all.” He took another sip. “It's okay.”   
  
“Ha, you can say that again! You downed the whole thing, I haven’t seen you enjoy a drink like that in awhile.” Venomous looked into his cup, and sure enough his drink was finished. Huh.   
  
“Well I better get going, I’ll see you when I get home. Thank you for the drink!” Fink said, walking away from him.   
  
“And your homework.” He said, making her look back at him with a too innocent smile.   
  
“Eh I could take it or leave that.” With that she disappeared into an ocean of students.   
  
He really did need to be more stern with her and taking her classwork more seriously.   
  
Still, as he started to pull out of the parking lot, and drive his way home- he thought about how in the last hour had probably been the most out of routine and...interesting, part of his week.  
  
While the service was undoubtedly terrible, the stammering man had been...interesting to say the least. And the coffee, while no longer with him, had left him with a pleasant taste despite all the annoyances he faced in order to get it.   
  
It was unexpected, but it wasn’t entirely unwelcomed.

He didn’t really know how to feel about it.  
  
So...Perhaps he wouldn't be deterred from going there in the future.  
  
He can only wonder at what kind of other mystery specials they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I had this idea come to mind, and I just wanted to try to...do this?? I hope to bring you more content in the future. Let me know what you think, its been a long time since I posted a fic- so feel free to tell me how I can make this story better. 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day/night. See you soon.
> 
> ps: if you see something spelled wrong, let me know so I can correct it!


End file.
